Batteries are increasingly used in vehicles, such as electric automobiles and aerial vehicles, including autonomous or unmanned aerial vehicles. When a battery is used as a primary power source for a vehicle, it is desirable to understand the state of charge of the battery to avoid unexpectedly losing power and control of the vehicle. Existing systems for measuring a state of charge of a battery may add additional components, weight, and complexity to a vehicle. Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to monitor a state of charge of a battery with minimal increase in components, weight, and complexity.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.